1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fingerprint identification apparatus, especially to a fingerprint identification apparatus applicable to information product to enhance security and provide authentication function.
2. Description of the Related Art
The prior art fingerprint identification apparatus is used for authentication and security function. As shown in FIG. 1, the prior art fingerprint identification apparatus is generally composed of an area CCD (charge coupled device) sensor 10a, a light source 11a, a reflection mirror 12a, a lens 13a and a finger-tactility transparent plate 14. When the light from the light source 11a is impinged to a finger touching the transparent plate 14, the light reflected from the finger is focused by the lens 13a, reflected by the reflection mirror 12a and then detected by the area CCD sensor 10a. 
However, in above-mentioned fingerprint identification apparatus using area CCD sensor, the price of the area CCD sensor is high (about 20 USD) and the optical system composed of light source, reflection mirror, and lens is complicated and hard to maintain. Moreover, the above-mentioned fingerprint identification apparatus using area CCD sensor consumes more power and occupies larger space.